Methods of 3-dimensional (3D) digital printing, a type of additive manufacturing, have continued to be developed over the last few decades. However, systems for 3D printing have historically been very expensive, though those expenses have been coming down to more affordable levels recently. In general, 3D printing technology improves the product development cycle by allowing rapid creation of prototype models for reviewing and testing. Unfortunately, the concept has been somewhat limited with respect to commercial production capabilities because the range of materials used in 3D printing is likewise limited. Nevertheless, several commercial sectors such as aviation and the medical industry have benefitted from the ability to rapidly prototype and customize parts for customers.
Various methods for 3D printing have been developed, including heat-assisted extrusion, selective laser sintering, photolithography, as well as others. In selective laser sintering, a powder bed is exposed to point heat from a laser to melt the powder wherever the object is to be formed. This method is very slow and can take more than eight hours to produce a simple part. The resulting part also lacks edge accuracy and smoothness. Additionally, this method does not produce colored objects very easily. It has also been an expensive method, with the system cost typically exceeding $200,000. Accordingly, development of new 3D printing technologies continues.